


i'm a good boy (do what he tells me)

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Apprentice Arc, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks, Master/Apprentice, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Slade places his hands on Robin's face, cradling it, a touch light enough to be called gentle, as he fucks his throat and says, "Good boy, Robin. Good boy."And this time Robin doesn't even think to stop the burst of pride he feels at knowing his Master is pleased with him.When Slade comes moments later, Robin swallows every drop.





	i'm a good boy (do what he tells me)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1 Prompts: deepthroating and masks. Also?? kinda face-sitting but this is more kneeling than sitting so I don't know if it counts, YMMV.
> 
> Fic is set in some dubious AU timeline where Robin became Slade's apprentice not of his own volition, happening after months of Slade doing horrible no good very bad things to Robin to get him to comply. Might write more for this pairing in this universe after I'm done with Kinktober, we'll see.
> 
> Title is a play on lyrics from Emilia Ali's song "Thick Thighs".

The ropes tying Robin down to the bed pull him taut, chafe at his wrists and ankles. There's no give to them, no room for escape or for any movement that won't leave burn marks on his already bruised skin. They leave him paralyzed, unable to move any part of himself except to lift his head to look up to where Slade kneels above him, head tilted just-so to the side and masked face expressionless but for a gleam in his eye that Robin hates that he's begun to recognize.

Even if this were the first time, the fact that Robin is nude and the bulge in Slade's pants that's within his direct line of sight would give him an idea of where this was going to go. But this isn't the first time or even the second or the third. Robin has lost count of the number of times he's found himself in this position, in this bed, with this man since he came here. He's worn Slade's heavy weight on top of him more than he'd ever worn the Robin costume at this point. He knows where this is going, it's happened often enough, but as familiar as the situation is that doesn't mean he's used to it.

Robin doesn't think he'll ever be used to Slade or be used to being used _by_ Slade. He doesn't want to imagine a future where he is, can't imagine it. Every time he tries he has to lock the thoughts up in a box in his mind and hide them away as far into himself as he can; the thought that this is his life now, this is his future, terrifies him enough. That he could ever get to a point where he's completely adapted to it, that a day could come where nothing about his life now or the man in it give him pause, terrifies him more.

Slade breaks him out of his thoughts. He reaches a gloved hand out and brushes it across Robin's face, down the side of it and coming to rest at his chin. His thumb lingers on Robin's lips, exerting the gentlest amount of pressure. He taps it against Robin's bottom lip once, twice, and Robin feels the immediate impulse to snap forward, to bite the digit off, to invite the punishment that would come from such an action, and he's grateful for the feeling even as he chooses to discard it.

He'd bitten before, back when he first came here. Bitten and scratched and screamed and fought back when he thought there was ever a fight with Slade he could actually win. The response to immediately strike out, to deny the man what he wanted of Robin, was something Slade had taken pains to train out of him from the beginning, nothing but pure obedience left in its place.

"You're very quiet tonight, little bird." Slade says, pulling his hand back. The loss of the heat of it, even through the glove, leaves Robin cold. "I hope you're not flying away before we've even begun."

Robin swallows, "No, I'm still here. I was only thinking of you," A pause. "Master."

The weight of Slade's body shifts minutely, he changes the tilt of his head, both barely noticeable movements except to Robin who has gotten used to noticing everything about Slade down to the smallest detail, to gauge the man's moods based on changes in the air rather than expressions. He can't see the Slade's face behind the mask but Robin has the idea that he's smiling. Pleased. Slade's pleasure with him always makes the room feel lighter, makes the air easier to breathe.

Robin feels his own pleasure in response to it, in response to doing something that made Slade happy with him, and doesn't know whether he wants to embrace the feeling or squash it down to nothingness immediately. More and more lately he's been embracing it. It's easier for him. It makes things less difficult, other than the guilt he always feels about it after.

"Good, Apprentice." Slade tells him, voice low and smooth, "Your Master should always be in your thoughts and _tonight_ ,"

Slade moves his body further up Robin's until his weight is resting on Robin's chest, his thighs bracketed on either side of Robin's head. He thumbs open the button of his pants and pulls down the zipper, the movements steady and unrushed, and then he stops. Leaves his hand resting on the opening of his pants, over his still covered cock, close enough now that Robin can smell the scent of it without even trying.

"Tonight I have a great need for you, Robin," Slade continues, gleaming eye staring Robin down from above him, the only part of him visible so far from out of the black and orange covering the man all over. "Are you willing to assist me? Assist your Master?"

A part of Robin tells him to say no, to shout it, to exert himself trying to futilely get out of his binds and get away from Slade, to not just lay back and accept what he knows is coming. A part of Robin tells him that it's better to refuse it and accept the punishment and keep his dignity, what little of it may be left.

That part of Robin is much quieter now than it was months and months ago. The part of Robin that's the loudest now, that makes him lick his lips and tilt his head back to meet Slade's gaze, that comes out of Robin's mouth when he speaks, says "Yes, Master. I-I want it. I want to help."

And then he can feel the shift in Slade that makes him know the man is smiling again behind the mask, that he's pleased with his Apprentice. Robin holds on to the feeling as Slade starts to move again, as he pulls his cock out and guides it into to Robin's mouth, opened as wide as it can go and lips still stretching impossibly around it as the length of it goes in and down, down, down until the entirety of it is inside him and Slade's hairs tickle his nose. Robin's throat spasms around it uncomfortably, his eyes watering. It wasn't that long ago Slade's cock couldn't touch the opening of his throat without causing him to choke. Now he barely struggles at all, swallows reflexively around the length as Slade lets it rest there unmoving for some seconds before he pulls out an inch only to push back in, repeats it again and then again, thrusting into Robin's throat in slow, easy movements that gradually get longer, harder, _faster_.

Robin concentrates on breathing, his hands clenching and unclenching uselessly against the bed as Slade's smell and taste invade him, getting stronger as the man gets closer to coming down his throat and forcing Robin to drink everything he gives him.

Slade places his hands on Robin's face, cradling it, a touch light enough to be called gentle, as he fucks his throat and says, "Good boy, Robin. Good boy."

And this time Robin doesn't even think to stop the burst of pride he feels at knowing his Master is pleased with him.

When Slade comes moments later, Robin swallows every drop.


End file.
